Wanted: Alive
by Elle-Procrastinator
Summary: ONESHOT. SPOILERS IN THIS SUMMARY: Bon Clay is not dead; the whole crew agrees on this. Their nakama - because he might as well be one - is still alive and well. Somehow.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. This takes place sometime after the events of Fishman Island. When they're still sailing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted: Alive<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's not dead." Luffy is adamant on making sure the whole of his crew knows this. "He's not."<p>

For once, everyone is silent and dead serious. "Of course not, Luffy," Zoro is intent on agreeing with his captain. His eyes burn bright. "He's still alive. He's still out there."

Sanji flicks his cigarette away. He exhales smoke. "Bon Clay is strong." The cook agrees, and not one crewmember fails to note how he uses present tense to refer to the queer with. And for that, Luffy is grateful.

"If we could turn back…" Nami starts, only to be cut off by Luffy as he shakes his head. His hat almost falls off in the process.

"If we could, we wouldn't." Luffy finishes for his navigator firmly. "Bon-chan would want us to keep on going. Besides," he adds with a small grin, "There's no need to worry, anyway." Because he truly believes that Bon Clay is not dead – that somehow, he managed to escape Magellan and his torturous poison. That he's still alive.

"Yohohohohoho," Brook's laugh is weak in an attempt to liven up the sombre atmosphere. "I never knew Bon Clay, but he seems a true friend."

"A true nakama," Chopper agrees, sniffling a little. Tears cascade down his fur. He remembers Bon-chan. He and his crew saved his life. Bon-chan was fun – he can change into any person that he once touched, himself including. He misses the queer – and he knows, just as his captain, that the eccentric man is still going on strong. One day, they _will_ see him again.

"Bon Clay sounds like my kind of friend," Franky puts in, grinning a little. And the whole crew can't help but grin back, because it's true. Bon Clay _is_ Franky's kind of friend.

"He is always with us." Robin herself didn't know Bon Clay personally. But she does her best to try and cheer her crewmates up. Or at least try.

Usopp cries without holding back, though he mops up the tears as fast as they come. "Why am I crying?" he asks, more to himself than anything. "I shouldn't be crying; there's nothing to cry about, Bon-chan is okay…" and he is true to his words, too. Because even though he's a pessimist ninety nine percent of the time, he believes that Bon Clay is still out there, wreaking havoc and being lively in a way only Bon-chan can.

Zoro is silent as he stares out to the seas. When he'd first met Bon Clay, Zoro had found him annoying at best. Then he had risked his life for theirs, and again and again for Luffy, the one he vowed to get stronger for. He owes a heavy debt to Bon Clay. He respects him. And for Zoro, respect goes a long way.

Sanji gets up to make a few pick-me-up refreshments for the crew. They all need it. Even though Bon Clay is still alive, even though they _know_ he's alive, because there's no way he isn't, there is still a tense bubble around them all. Bon Clay saved their life, and saved his captain's later on. Bravery doesn't go unrewarded. When he meets Bon Clay again, maybe they'll spar once more. Last time they did fight, it was as enemies. But next time, it will be as friends.

Luffy blinks once everyone has spoken and given their thoughts. Though he's sad, it's not because he believes Bon-chan is dead. There's just this feeling… he doesn't know what it is; he can't put a name to it, but it's still there nonetheless. Bon Clay is their nakama, unofficially in truth, but officially in heart.

And when they meet again, there's going to be one hell of a party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have no idea where this came from. I just passed the part in the anime where Bon Clay is left behind to fight Magellan, and felt the urge to write this. I really think that Bon-chan is still alive; he is one of my favourite characters. What do you think? Do you think Bon Clay is dead? Hope you liked this little one shot thing.


End file.
